justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Heart of Glass
"Heart of Glass" by Blondie ''is featured on ''Just Dance, Just Dance 3 as an Xbox 360 exclusive DLC and ''Just Dance Now''.'' Appearance of the dancer The dancer wears red boots and a red belt. She also wears a purple romper, glasses, and a coronet. Heartofglass coach 1@2x.png|Original Heartofglass coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background has a mirror and the dancer is in the glass. The dancer's reflection can be seen in Just Dance 3's version. On Just Dance Now, pieces of the glass are floating around and pink lights are added too. Gold Moves The 3 Gold Moves are available in every game besides the original game, all of which are the same: '''All: '''Raise both of your arms in a semicircle. Pictos-sprithog (1).png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups ''Heart of Glass ''is featured in the following Mashups: * Ain't No Other Man * Moves Like Jagger Captions ''Heart of Glass ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Clubber's Wave * Girl Power * Scoop * Sensual Girl * The Dancefloor Trivia * This dancer appears on the front cover of the PAL boxart. * Instead of the explicit version of the song, which contains the line, "to be a pain in the ass", the radio edit is used in the game. That line is replaced with, "Had a heart of glass." * This dancer was supposed to resemble Debbie Harry, the lead vocalist of the band. * This is the first Blondie song. It will later be followed by [[Call Me|''Call Me]] on Just Dance 2. * When the coach exits offscreen in Just Dance 3, she doesn't fade away like the other dancers from the same game which have a Just Dance 3 remake. * It seems all her moves put together make a heart. However this could just be a coincidence. * The original version has 55 pictograms while the Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Now versions have 78. * Along with Sway (Quien Sera) and the fanmade routine of We No Speak Americano, this song was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 2, 2015. One day later, these songs returned. It's unknown why they were removed. * They appear to use the Just Dance 1 version in Just Dance Now. Gallery Heartofglassbig.jpg|Heart Of Glass Tex1 256x256 aa5f75adda4f1520 14.png|Heart Of Glass Heartofglassjd1.jpg|Heart of Glass on Just Dance HeartofGlassMenu.png hdcoachforglassfat.png pictos-sprithog.png|Pictograms Heartofglass thumb@2x.jpg|Heart Of Glass Videos File:Blondie - Heart Of Glass File:Blondie - Heart Of Glass (Just Dance 1) File:Just Dance 3 Heart of Glass, Blondie (Solo)-(DLC) 5* File:Heart Of Glass - Just Dance Now (720p HD) Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with censored words Category:Clean versions Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:70's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:XBOX DLC Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:XBOX Exclusives